Basil and Lola
Basil and Lola are the main antagonists of The Avengers episode Who's Who?. Targeting the Ministry's Floral Network, the two agents are first seen assassinating Hooper a.k.a. Rose in a warehouse of stilts. Stealing the rose, Basil hopes their bait will lure John Steed and Emma Peel into their hands. On their briefing, the mad scientist Dr. Krelmar shows footage of Peel and Steed. Lola hopes to enjoy the assignment of stealing their counterparts' bodies. Suffering a brief migraine, Basil takes some pills. At the Hi-Limba Products Ltd. warehouse, Lola first lures Steed in promising a large selection of stilts; But then Basil knocks him out with one of the stilts. In Krelmar's lab, Basil succeeds in stealing Steed's body leaving the latter's mind in the former's. Basil-as-Steed then heads to the genuine Steed's apartment to get Mrs. Peel telling her about suspicious machinery, and refuses drinks, calls out "Emma" and goes through the door first instead of her. Since they can't target politicians, Lola says she wishes to steal Mrs. Peel's body and weaken the British economy from within. Steed-as-Basil warns Peel about the trap, but Basil-as-Steed knocks her out. After slapping Steed-as-Basil, Basil-as-Steed also feels the pain because they share the link of pain. After Lola steals Peel's body, Lola-as-Peel leaves her former body handcuffed with Steed-as-Basil. After Lola-as-Emma reprimands Basil-as-Steed for slouching, they visit Major B and procure each of the Floral Network agents' phone numbers. Lola-as-Emma also leaves her gum to stick to Major B's fingers to humiliate him. At Steed's flat, the villain agents in the stolen bodies bring in Daffodil and gun him down drowning the shot out with pop music. When the genuine (still in their enemy's bodies) agents arrive, Basil-as-Steed has the pair arrested and he and Lola-as-Emma continue their killing spree, murdering Poppy, Marigold and others. Lola-as-Emma insists on setting shop in her own flat apartment when the heroes escape. After Bluebell is shot dead by Lola-as-Emma, the heroes race to the villainess's flat. Basil-as-Steed warns Major B to have the "enemy agents" shot on sight. When the hero agents race to get their bodies restored having found out Krelmar's address, Lola-as-Emma is ordered to dismantle the machine and make the mind swap permanent. The still swapped heroes knock Lola out and set her up to restore Emma's mind to her body. Krelmar is told by Emma-as-Lola to set her mind back to Mrs. Peel's. Krelmar falls for the trick and the restored Emma punches Krelmar out. Emma then heads to Lola's flat to get Basil-as-Steed to set the reversal up. Emma calls out Steed, Basil-as-Steed is suspicious about his name and tries to shoot her, but she has emptied the magazine. The hero agents get into a fight with Basil-as-Steed and eventually defeat him, before successfully restoring Steed's mind to his own body. At the end, Basil and Lola are restrained by Major B who realizes that they were posing as Peel and Steed. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant